


Tribute

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: An alpha Emperor impregnates his new omega concubine.





	Tribute

The Emperor sinks deep into the tight, wet heat of his new concubine.

The boy gasps and writhes beneath him as he bottoms out, tossing his head and flailing his thin limbs. His small, lithe torso, shiny with perspiration, heaves from the effort of accommodating the impalement. The Emperor is an alpha’s alpha — the length and girth of his cock has been known to make even the most stretched, well-used omegas in his harem weep — and this boy is probably still a virgin.

By sight alone, in fact, the Emperor would have adjudged him too young yet to be fertile. He is almost childishly androgynous. By scent, though, his body’s readiness to be bred is unmistakable. He smells of acacia honey and ripe, black-skinned plums. Peak fertility. Ah yes, the conquered territories were wise to send this delectable morsel in tribute to him. Devouring the boy whole — not to mention putting a big, fat baby in him — is almost certain to put the Emperor in a pleasant mood and incline him toward mercy later.

However, he has absolutely no mercy to show to the boy at the moment. His thrusts are punishing, remorseless, and angled to take best advantage of the delicious scrape of the boy’s clenched, puckered hole along the length of his cock on each inward and outward thrust. His muscular hips pound against the boy, a sharp, ringing slap punctuating each plunge to the hilt, and a moist, squelching pop punctuating each withdrawal nearly to the tip.

Sweet tension is building at the base of the Emperor’s cock. He plows the boy even more furiously; he is mere seconds from coming. His knot pushes out of its sheath at the very same moment that he forces it up, up, _up_ into the boy —

The boy shrieks as his ring of muscle clamps down behind the knot, tying them together as the Emperor starts to ejaculate. The orgasm is unexpectedly intense, the explosion racing along his spine, the involuntary contractions almost hard enough to hurt. The Emperor clenches his teeth and growls, mind blank, limbs locked, fingernails digging red crescents into the boy’s shoulders, and his semen pumps out of him, spurt after spurt after spurt, more than enough to guarantee impregnation —

“You want my baby? Do you?” he coos into the soft shell of the boy’s ear, teeth grazing the earlobe —

“Y-yes … ” With a tiny hiccup, the boy squeezes his eyes shut, and his cute omega cock spits a little load of almost-clear fluid onto their bellies.

Ah, how charming. How picture-perfect. That would be the new concubine’s first tribute to his Emperor … but it will not, the Emperor decides as they lay intertwined, waiting for his knot to subside, by any means be his last.


End file.
